projectssfandomcom-20200215-history
Stats
Statistics (or stats) are attributes or characteristics in Skitchy swap that a player, character, Weapons, or Moves have. List of stats *'Player stats' **HP - Health points **LV - Level **EXP - Experience **$$$ - Gold **FP - Fighting Power *'Character Stats': Stats in which EP can be invested **STR - Strength **DEX - Dexterity **MAG - Magic **INS - Insanity **LUK - Luck **SPD -Speed *'Character Stats (other)': EP cannot be directly invested **EP - Stat points **Aura AT - Offense bonus from staff's aura **Aura DF - Defense bonus from staff's aura **Aura EXP - EXP bonus from staff's aura **Aura GLD - Drop bonus from staff's aura **Aura HLT - Health bonus from staff's aura **Bullet - Additional projectiles for the Hammer magical attack **Ring - Continuous attacks for the Rings and Disks **Damage - Damage of a character **Type - Element of Character *'Weapon Stats' **AGI - Basic startup for Weapon **AT - Attack Power **DF - Damage reduction **INT - Intensity **Type - Element of attack **MAG -Magic *'Move Stats' **AGI - Basic startup for attacks **AT - Attack Power **LTH - How long Magical effects lasts (fr) **COL - Basic recovery of an attack **Range - Attack range **Type - Element of attack **MAG - Special points (required) Statistics calculations Several stats are affected by other stats. The Character stats usually affect the weapons stats and then the weapon stats affect the Move stats, however there are exceptions. Insanity and Luck can affect the Move directly in many cases. However these cases only apply to specific moves. Whenever statistic calculations are done in Skitchy swap, for instance a percentage bonus, the result is always rounded up to the next integer. Even if more then one calculation is applied to a statistic, it seems that second calculation uses the rounded result of the first and so on. Hidden statistics There are some statistics that you can not see through the game *Weight *Gravity (fall speed) *Momentum (air speed) Weight Weight is calculated by adding you character's weights (X) with the weight of the weapons you are carrying. Each weapon has an individual weight. resulting in the formula looking like this. Having a weapon slot empty counts as weight 0. Some Weapons have a property called feather weight which will actually take away weight. Weight affects your actual speed but not your SPD stat. Parasol's weapons tend to be heavier than Usagi's, except for maybe Usagi's Gauntlets. Weight affects how much you are knocked back by a move's intensity. Weight calculation ((XUsagi+(Y1+Y2+Y3+Y4))+((XParasol+(Y5+Y6+Y7+Y8))/(number of Weapons + 2)=total weight total weight only applies when they are together are attacked. other wise they use a simplified version of this formula: ((XCharacter+(Y1+Y2+Y3+Y4))/(number of Weapons + 1)= single character weight Knockback calculation ((1/Percent of health)xINT) - (Weight of Character))= overall knockback force Gravity Gravity is the fall speed of your character. This is determined by the formula here: ((MAG+INS+1)/(character level+1))= equals level of speed then (level of speed x (default speed rate for the game))=game speed Momentum Similar to gravity is your air speed except it is how fast to you move directionally when you jump. One interesting thing about this is that this is specifically character specific. This only applies to the lead character and is applied to both characters until they swap. This uses both your weight and your gravity as well as your HP and levels to figure this out: ((Character weight x (SPD/Character level)) + (Character gravity x (HP/Character Level)))/Character level = level of speed then (level of speed)/(default Momentum speed)=game speed